No need to say good bye
by killerqueen04
Summary: Todo había terminado. Él lo había perdido todo y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Ella se iría y con ello una parte de él. Pero al final de todo, él y ella sabían que ellos volverían a verse, por eso no había necesidad para decirse adiós. IR friendship & romance. Oneshoot?


**N/A:**

Esta es la primera vez que escribo un Ichiruki 'friendship' & romance, así que no se mucho de esta pareja. Como verán en mi profile, pues soy IH, pero resulta que me encanta el IR friendship y hoy estuvo viendo un par de imagenes de este fandom y voilà salió este oneshoot (o eso creo, xDD)

Espero que les guste^^

**DISCLAIMER: **

Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo, el mismo que mató a mi amado Byakuya :'(

* * *

**No need to say good bye**

Él ya no era nadie. Ya no iba a ser el héroe que ayudaba y protegía a sus amigos y familia. Él ya no era ese héroe anónimo de la sociedad, aquel que protegía a toda su ciudad sin que nadie conociera sobre su existencia. Su vida no había sido como la de esos héroes dibujados en un comic o en un dibujo animado, que protegían su identidad y salvaban el mundo. Él no tenía por qué proteger su identidad por qué eran muy pocos los que podían verle en su forma espiritual. Él sí había salvado al mundo de un monstruo arrogante con deseos de poder. Él los había protegido a todos… y a qué precio…

¡¿A qué precio?!

Él ya no tenía nada. Sus poderes… la única forma con la que podía defender a su familia, a sus amigos y a su ciudad… él había perdido sus poderes. Poco a poco podía sentir como el reatsiu iba desapareciendo. Ya ni siquiera podía sentir a su hollow o a Zangetsu en su interior.

Ya no quedaba nada.

¿Qué iba a hacer desde ese momento en adelante? ¿Qué sería de su vida? ¿Tendría que depender de sus amigos por el resto de su vida? Ichigo estaba consciente de que iban a venir arrancars por él, después de todo había sido él quien había vencido a Aizen, dejando a Hueco Mundo sin su máximo líder. Aun quedaban arrancars que le debían su lealtad al ex capitán… ellos iban a venir por él, Ichigo lo sentía.

No le hubiese importado mucho si él hubiese mantenido sus poderes. Pero no, no, no… la vida era una completa mierda. Había perdido sus poderes y eso significaba que él ponía en riesgo a su familia, a sus amigos y a todas las personas cercanas a él. ¿Quién iba a detener a esos arrancars cuando fueran a Karakura por él? ¿Ishida? ¿Sado? ¿Inoue? ¿Su padre?

Pero a pesar de su preocupación por los posibles ataques de arrancars u hollows en Karakura, había una preocupación mayor que atacaba sin piedad su ya sobrecargada mente. ¿Qué iba a ser de su futuro de ahí en adelante? En el pasado, él había deseado ser un simple chico. Un adolescente con problemas normales, con inquietudes sobre su futuro profesional y (sí, él era un chico y pensaba en esas cosas) pensar sobre chicas. Pero luego él descubrió algo que cambió su vida por completo. Él podía salvar a sus amigos, a su familia y a un mundo espiritual completo.

No hay que ser muy inteligente como para saber que cuando uno obtiene poder, uno no quiere dejarlo ir. Ichigo Kurosaki no quería dejar ir sus poderes. Ellos habían incrementado su fe sobre sí mismo. Le mostraban que él podía ser más de lo que pensaba. En cierta manera podía enmendar sus errores pasados, entre ellos la muerte de su madre. Nada podía causarle más felicidad y provocar que su pecho se inflamara de puro ego y orgullo, que sostener su adorada _Zanpakutō_ y defender a aquellos que corrían peligro. Su uniforme shinigami… las miradas de admiración de algunos shinigamis… saber que todos confiaban en él… eran cosas que jamás él podría olvidar.

Maldición, jamás se había sentido tan inútil en su vida, ni siquiera el día en que Rukia se había ido junto a Byakuya y Renji. Tampoco cuando Inoue había desaparecido. ¿Se había deprimido? Sí, ellas eran muy importantes para él, pero de algún modo, él sabía que podía arreglarlo todo. Pero ¿y ahora? Ahora no había solución. Él lo había perdido todo como un sacrificio final. Vencer al monstruo y salvar el mundo espiritual.

—Ichigo— la suave voz de Rukia lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Esa chica no paraba de sorprenderle. En ocasiones era una arrogante, irritante y odiosa enana que era todo un dolor en el trasero, pero en otros momentos (como ese) ella podía leerle como a un libro y entender todo lo que pasaba por su mente sin ni siquiera esforzarse.

Él también la conocía muy bien. Ese era un hecho que realmente le sorprendía y en ocasiones le asustaba. Él podía saber cuando ella estaba abatida, feliz o triste. Cuando ella se encontraba pensativa, triste o deprimida, sus facciones se suavizaban. Sus ojos purpuras se tornaban opacos, sus labios dibujaban una fina y hermosa (¿desde cuándo él pensaba que era hermosa?) línea. En ese momento, él sabía muy bien que ella estaba deprimida, sus ojos púrpuras no le mentían.

El cabello ébano de Rukia se movía con delicadeza y gracia debido al suave viento que azotaba Karakura. Un par de esos mechones cayeron sobre sus ojos, provocando que ella tuviese que colocarlos tras de sus orejas. —Hiciste lo que pudiste— masculló ella. Sus palabras tomaron por sorpresa al joven, quien arqueó sus cejas para luego negar la cabeza.

—No, Rukia. Si hubiese sido más fuerte, quizás yo no estaría en esta posición…

— ¡Tonto! ¿Acaso crees que es sencillo hacer lo que hiciste?— le preguntó ella en voz alta, mirándole con frustración evidente. —Tú nos salvaste a todos, Ichigo. Pudiste haber perdido la vida y estas aquí vivo… tú nos salvaste. — la joven shinigami trató de embozar una sonrisa amable, pero todo lo que consiguió fue una sonrisa débil y triste. Tal y como ella se sentía en esos momentos.

Había demasiadas cosas que ella deseaba decirle a él. Ichigo Kurosaki era una persona muy importante en su vida… si no fuese por su _Nii-sama_, ella diría que él era la persona más importante en su universo. Él le había dado un sentido a su existencia, un sentido que anteriormente ella había perdido luego de la muerte de Kaien-dono. Él era como la luna en su cielo oscuro. La persona que iluminaba su vida, su camino y todo su universo.

Ella le amaba. Le amaba de una forma incondicional e infinita. Pero su amor por él no podría ser comprendido por nadie, porque no era un amor usual. No era ese tipo de sentimiento común, sino algo demasiado fuerte. Ellos tenían un lazo que jamás iba a romperse, no importaba cuantos años pasaran, ella y él siempre serían un equipo. No importaba que ocurriera, ella siempre iba a sentir todos esos sentimientos hacia él.

Ese sentimiento en su pecho no era lo que las heroínas en sus _shoujos_ sentían… aquellos sentimientos eran demasiado sencillos. Era atractivo físico y luego amor por todo lo perfecto que tenía el héroe del shoujo. Ichigo era apuesto, ella lo admitía. Su cabello de color naranja eléctrico, sus facciones masculinas, su voz, sus ojos color chocolate… él era sumamente apuesto, pero eso no era lo que ella más amaba de él. Kurosaki era un protector nato, un héroe capaz de dar su vida a cambio de la de otros. Pero eso tampoco era lo que ella más amaba de él.

Para ser sinceros, Rukia amaba sus imperfecciones y eso era algo que ella jamás había leído en un shoujo. Ella amaba el hecho de que él fuera en ocasiones irritante, obstinado, demasiado franco, e impulsivo. Ella no quería que él cambiara, deseaba que él continuara siendo de esa manera. Claro, también tenía que añadirle todos las descripciones anteriores… en fin, ella le amaba tal y como era él.

Pero la cosa estaba en que su gran amor hacia él no era ese tipo de amor conocido por los humanos, ese amor entre un hombre y una mujer. Ellos jamás fueron un hombre y una mujer, sino que eran Rukia e Ichigo. Ellos eran distintos, eran dos seres destinados a ser uno solo, aunque lamentablemente todo estuviese en contra de ellos.

—No podía hacer nada más, Rukia. Yo no podía permitir que Aizen acabara con todo lo que he querido— _"y he amado"_— Es difícil, ¿sabes? Por que se que hice lo correcto, pero me siento vacio. Perderé mis poderes y eso significa que no podré verlos a ustedes. —_"a ti"._

Ella era quien le brindaba sentido a su vida, la que había hecho que su interior dejara de llover… ¿y ahora? ¿Quién detendría la lluvia en su interior? Ella no iba a estar, ella se iba y él se quedaría allí. Ahora él sería una carga para sus amigos, ya no podría proteger a su familia.

—Ichigo…— ella no tenía palabras para expresarle lo mucho que ella lo sentía. Ella lamentaba que él tuviera que estar pasando por todo eso. Pero ya no se podía hacer nada, ya todo había culminado y él iba a perder sus poderes aunque no lo quisiera. —Ichigo, aunque no vuelvas a vernos, eso no significa que será de esa manera para siempre. — ella sonrió.

—Tendré que esperar a mi muerte y eso tampoco es una garantía— comentó Ichigo, negando la cabeza.

—Yo sé que recuperaras tus poderes, Ichigo…

—Urahara-san dijo que no había manera— le espetó él.

—Todos dicen cosas, Ichigo. ¡Pero tú eres diferente! ¡Tú eres fuerte y yo sé que tú lo lograras! Yo lo siento, Ichigo. Solo deja de ser un idiota que se queja y confía en ti mismo. Deja de actuar como un imbécil frente a todos los que quieren ayudarte, Ichigo. ¿Por qué no permites que _ellos _te ayuden? Estas hiriéndolos, idiota— con ese _ellos,_ ella se refería a sus amigos. Sado, Inoue e Ishida habían tratado de acercársele al muchacho, pero este se rehusaba a hablar con ellos.

Ichigo fue tomado por sorpresa por ese comentario de ella. Él realmente había sido un idiota. En más de una ocasión Inoue lo había llamado para preguntarle cómo se sentía y él se rehusaba a tomar su llamada. Tampoco había hablado con Ishida o con Sado. Era cierto lo que decía Rukia, él había herido a sus camaradas, a aquellos tres chicos que lo habían acompañado en su primera desventura en la Sociedad de Almas. Ellos eran sus amigos y como buenos amigos estaban tratando de hacerle ver que ellos iban a estar con él en este momento. Ellos deseaban hacerle entender que no importaba si él tenía o no tenía poderes, ellos siempre iban a estar con él.

Ellos eran sus amigos y él los había herido.

Él se volteó hacia Rukia y sintió una fuerte y dolorosa punzada en su pecho al ver que apenas podía ver los pies de ella. Era como si Rukia estuviese siendo borrada poco a poco de este mundo, frente a sus ojos. Lo peor era que él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo y eso le dolía muchísimo.

Esta vez, él no podría impedir que ella se fuera. Era el tiempo de que ella regresara a la Sociedad de Almas. Era el momento de su despedida final.

—Yo voy a recuperarlos, Rukia— dijo con determinación en su voz. Él iba a lograrlo, no importaba como fuera, pero él iba a recuperar sus poderes. Él volvería a la Sociedad de Almas como un shinigami sustituto. Él volvería a ser Kurosaki Ichigo, shinigami sustituto de Karakura. No importaba si eso le tomara años, él volvería a tener entre sus manos a su _Zanpakutō _y volvería a tener ese orgullo de ser un protector.

Mientras tanto, él lidiaría con el dolor de no tener a su amada amiga y colega. Aquella que había detenido la lluvia en su interior.

Rukia sonrió de lado. Sabía, por la mirada de él, que esa era su 'despedida'. Él ya no iba a poder verla. No sabía cómo se sentía el perder la habilidad para ver espíritus, ella había perdido en el pasado sus poderes pero no su habilidad para ver hollows y todo eso. Imaginaba que debía sentirse horrible.

—En ese caso…— ella sonrió de manera cálida—…no necesitamos decir 'adiós' por qué tú volverás a recuperar tus poderes y cuando lo hagas, volveremos a vernos, Ichigo. — murmuró ella, observándole a los ojos.

—Es sólo un 'hasta luego' Rukia. — ella sintió que sus ojos se cristalizaban, pero se negaba a llorar en ese momento. Se esforzó por sonreírle de forma amigable.

—Hasta luego, Ichigo. Yo volveré a patear tú trasero. Lo prometo.— Kurosaki observó en silencio como su mejor amiga, su gran nakama desaparecía frente a él. Ya no había rastro de sus ojos púrpuras, de su cabello negro o de su pequeña sonrisa. Ella ya no estaba.

Ella había desaparecido.

—Hasta luego, Rukia—

* * *

**REVIEW?**


End file.
